


breakfast anyone ?

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke bites his lip and pockets his phone. ”Why’re you naked in the kitchen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast anyone ?

**Author's Note:**

> [relevant](https://twitter.com/5SOS/status/444839195937628160). originally posted on tumblr as part of a fic ask meme. the prompt was "cake 20?[“bending over seductively to pick something up for the other”] [...] i just love the idea of flustered lil luke and persistant calum plus anything with lukes super apparent bro-boner for calums ass is an a+"

The camera sound gives him away.

Luke’s terrible at being sneaky, but Calum’s the one who looks caught, half turned from the bench, but he seems to relax when he sees it’s Luke.

"Did you just take a picture of my naked ass?" Calum asks, picking up the butter knife again with a flushed smile. He wiggles it at Luke. His ass, not the knife.  

Luke bites his lip and pockets his phone. ”Why’re you naked in the kitchen?” It had seemed like the perfect way to deal with an encounter with a wild nude Calum first thing in the morning, but now it feels kind of weirder. It’s supposed to be a joke, but he should know better than to try and embarrass Calum. It only encourages him. Luke just wanted some tea.

"Why are  _you_ naked in the kitchen,” Calum says unhelpfully, moving to the fridge, butter in hand. Luke looks down at his t-shirt and jeans. Maybe that’d make it less weird, if he was naked too. Luke tugs at the hem of his shirt self-consciously. 

Luke looks back up just in time to watch as Calum pulls the fridge open wide and bends unnecessarily low, thighs spread a little, arm gripping the door, putting himself on display. It’s ridiculous and, and the butter lives on the top shelf anyway. Luke knows this. Calum glances at him with a grin before straightening back up and Luke flushes, also knows that he’s been caught staring.

"Enjoying the view?" Calum asks, voice low.

Luke looks at the ceiling. “There are probably OH&S regulations against being naked in the kitchen,” Luke says. “It’s unhygienic.”

"My ass isn’t unhygienic!" Calum laughs, grabbing a triangle of toast and biting into it. "S’not like I’m rubbing it on the cutlery," he says, mouth full.

"Yet," Luke says morosely. Calum rolls his eyes, drops his toast back on the bench and grabs at Luke’s hip. "No!" Luke cries as Calum drags him close enough to wrap his arms tight around Luke’s middle.

"Naked kitchen cuddle," Calum mumbles happily against Luke’s shoulder. Luke tries to squirm out of his grip but Calum just squeezes him tighter and starts grinding his hips against Luke’s thigh. 

"Ugh no, don’t hump me!" Luke whines but he can’t hold back his giggles. It’s pretty absurd, getting humped by a naked Calum in the kitchen.

"There," Calum says, releasing him and stepping back, hands on his hips surveying his damage. "Now you’re unhygienic too," he says proudly. He picks up his toast and toddles off, happy and naked. 

"It doesn’t work like that," Luke grumbles to himself and kicks Calum’s stupid underwear under the table. 


End file.
